


Fried Chicken

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, Yahaba Shigeru-centric, but kyoutanis mad okay, just comfort tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: Yahaba would’ve laughed at finding his boyfriend hiding under a blanket in the middle of a dark room but he got the strangest feeling that Kyoutani wouldn’t be up for joking.“What’re you doing down there?” He asked as he watched the Kyoutani shape lump flinch at his voice.“Come back later.” He grumbled.Yahaba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Kyoutani was distressed about something and Yahaba was left to pick up the pieces.





	Fried Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i freaking love Kyouhaba so here's a fic that I wrote at 3 am!! also I hate the title of this and intend to change it as soon as i think up a better one. Anyways ENJOY!!!

A loud slam from the front door sounds through the house,

“Ah, he’s home,” Yahaba thought to himself as he closed the book he was reading and placing it beside him on the sofa.

He listens as angry footsteps make their way through the house and up the stairs, bypassing the living room where he was sat. Yahaba thought it was strange but didn’t bother to question it. 

“Maybe he’s just tired,” he dismissed. 

The distinct lack of running shower water made Yahaba get up from the couch, Kyoutani had been home almost 30 minutes and he still hasn’t taken a shower, what was up with that? He would always take a shower before doing anything else when he got back from work or practise or wherever he had been that day.

Yahaba reached the top of the stairs and made his way down the carpeted hallway to reach their shared bedroom, he pushed the door open slightly to reveal the familiar shape of their room, despite the dark Yahaba knew his way around it and could easily tell if something was out of place. 

Much to his surprise Kyoutani wasn’t on the bed where he had expected him to be and so he ventured further into the room not bothering to turn the lights on, it wasn’t that dark yet but getting close to full sunset. He tentatively made his way through the room, past the pile of clothes that they’d neglected for days on end, as neither of them had the time for laundry, and over towards the love seat positioned in the far left of the bedroom but before he could reach the love seat Yahaba noticed a very familiar Kyoutani shaped lump curled up on the floor hiding beneath a blanket. Usually, Yahaba would’ve laughed at finding his boyfriend hiding under a blanket in the middle of a dark room but he got the strangest feeling that Kyoutani wouldn’t be up for joking. 

“What’re you doing down there?” He asked as he watched the Kyoutani shape lump flinch at his voice. 

“Come back later.” He grumbled.

Yahaba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, for once in his life he didn’t want to be right but he was. Kyoutani was distressed about something that was probably out of both his and Yahaba’s control.

“You know, you should probably lie on the bed, it might be more comfortable than the floor,” he sang as he turned to leave Kyoutani alone ignoring the grumbled response filled with harsh words coming from the blanket heap on the floor.

Yahaba decided that he would return later, once Kyoutani had calmed down enough to talk about whatever was bothering him. He knew better than to push his luck when Kyoutani was like this. Waiting it out was much wiser than forcing the problem out of him. 

Hours have passed and Kyoutani still hasn’t made a move from the floor, worry was beginning to get the better of Yahaba as he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket to text Kyoutani upstairs just to check that he was still alive.

**Yababe:**  
-You still mad? Want me to pick up that fried chicken you like? 

It didn’t take long for him to get a response: 

**Kyoutani:**  
-Idc. If u want it. 

He huffed at the response but decided to get some fried chicken nonetheless knowing that it would cheer Kyoutani up even just a little bit. 

He was just pulling on his coat and shoes when his phone pinged once more, he pulled out his phone to see another message from Kyoutani. 

**Kyoutani:**  
-If your trying to bribe me with food it won’t work you know. 

**Yababe:**  
-Oh please, I want to eat tonight you know. I was asking just in case you were going to kill me for not bringing you some home.

 **Kyoutani:**  
-Fuck you. 

**Yababe:**  
-Love you too. Now hurry up and cheer up while I’m out. I want to talk to you.

 **Kyoutani:**  
-Fuck off.

Yahaba smiled and huffed an irritated laugh, how he managed to put up with Kyoutani for the past 4 years is truly beyond him. But he guessed they deserved each other, each blessed with an incredibly short temper and Yahaba’s touch of Princess Syndrome made him no each hook up even despite his looks. 

When he arrived at the Fried Chicken place that Kyoutani liked so much he made sure to order twice as much as he probably needed, all with Kyoutani’s favourite dipping sauce. As he made his way back home fried chicken in hand he wondered if Kyoutani had bothered to move from the floor to the bed yet or even better if he had showered or not.

Apparently, Kyoutani had done neither of those things as when Yahaba arrived home and made his way straight to the bedroom with the fried chicken in his arms, he was greeted with the exact same picture he was greeted with hours before the only difference was that the room was far darker this time. He flicked a light on and made his way towards the blanket lump on the floor and crouched beside it. He gave it a gentle nudge before lifting up the blanket edge by Kyoutani’s head revealing enough of his face that he could see the deep bags under his eyes and the deadly scowl he had between his brows. Kyoutani scowled harder and practically growled as the blanket was pulled away, Yahaba offered a gentle smile in return. 

“You know, you don’t have to be angry all the time? It’s okay to feel other emotions too right?” He teased lightly in the familiar way each of them knows well. 

Kyoutani’s scowl only got deeper at Yahaba’s words, he huffed another laugh before pressing a strong hand against his boyfriend's forehead gently stroking at the creases in his brows, “Stop it, you’ll get a headache,” he scolded.

“Why would you care?” He spat back not bothering to remove Yahaba’s hand from his head.

“Because if you get a headache you’ll only get more upset and to be honest I don’t want to have to deal with a murder inquiry tonight so just stop already. Besides how can you possibly be scowling when your loving boyfriend brought you your favourite fried chicken, which is not cheap, by the way.” 

It took awhile but eventually, Yahaba convinced Kyoutani to sit up and get onto the bed and handed him a bucket of the fried chicken, which he ate quietly and angrily in silence. Yahaba picked at his but was more focused on watching Kyoutani, he didn’t think he’d ever seen him look that disheveled and unhappy. 

They ate their chicken and with each piece they ate, the lighter the atmosphere and mood became though it still wasn’t a happy one, it was much less heavy than earlier. Once they had finished they just sat in silence and Kyoutani had seemingly relaxed enough to outstretch his hand for Yahaba’s to hold as he rubbed firm but comforting circles to the top of his hand. 

“You going to tell me what’s got you so worked up?” Yahaba eventually asked and much to his surprise, Kyoutani huffed in acknowledgment. 

“It’s my fucking boss,” he writhed, feeling the suppressed anger rise again.

“Well what’s new,” Yahaba rolled his eyes and squeezed Kyoutani’s hand in an attempt to calm him down again.

“He just constantly fucks me over like today the asshole decided to lower my rate and heighten the bitch who gets paid three times what I do. He also asked if I would lead a seminar tomorrow and only gave me the plan to write tonight and he already had me working late. I’m so stressed Shigeru, I don’t want to work there if it’s going to be like that, I can’t keep calm anymore and honestly, I just don’t know.” 

“Resign then.” Yahaba spat feeling Kyoutani’s anger seep into his skin at what he had just told him. 

While it was true Kyoutani used to love his job and enthusiastically worked there more hours than he was paid to, recently Yahaba had seen just how badly the job affected Kyoutani, his anger had gotten worse and he was quieter and more defensive- much like how he was in High school before he and Yahaba had become a couple. It hurt Yahaba to see Kyoutani so stressed and truthfully had wanted him to quit months before this but he never got the chance to, until today. 

“I can’t just fucking resign, Shigeru, we have a house we need to pay for!” 

“I’ll pay for everything until you find a new job, don’t stress about it. I make enough for the both of us to live comfortably anyway.” He said watching as Kyoutani’s face contorted as his mind raced through what Yahaba had just told him. He figured that Kyoutani was about to argue his point but much to his surprise he didn’t. 

“Fine.” He mumbled in defeat, now averting his eyes and feeling himself fill with guilt as Yahaba smiled at him.

Even though Kyoutani had gotten what was bothering him off of his chest it still took the rest of the evening for him to completely relax and calm down enough to feel his muscles untense. They lay together sprawled out on their bed, fried chicken buckets tossed to the side to be cleaned up in the morning as they sat in comfortable silence, Yahaba’s head on Kyoutani’s firm chest, listening closely to his heartbeat to ensure that he was still, in fact, calming down. Eventually, Yahaba felt Kyoutani’s body completely relax against his own, breaths evening out and heartbeat now even, he peered up to see Kyoutani now fast asleep above him still clinging to Yahaba with a firm grip. Yahaba smiled up at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but feel a weight be lifted off of his chest at the thought of Kyoutani finding a new job, one that suited his skills better and didn't rest him like dirt. He looked forward to seeing Kyoutani smile freely again with that little hue of excitement brushing across his forehead and neck the same as it always did when he got excited about something. He longed for that day and knowing that it would soon arrive. He rested his head back on Kyoutani’s chest and finally let himself relax, his muscles aching from the pressure he didn’t realise he’d been holding there all day. He let himself fall asleep to the sound of Kyoutani’s gentle snoring and steady sound of his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated, also hit up my Twitter  
> @ Uljimasvt cause i need more Haikyuu mutuals T.T


End file.
